Attraction
by whenloveandhatecollide
Summary: Noah Puckerman made a huge scandal to the point that his parents decided to send him to Lima, Ohio. He thought his life was over when he caught sight of a blonde cheerleader named Quinn. He was surprised that he could annoy the cheerleader easily and he intends to annoy her until he gets in her spanks. AU!
1. New Kid

**Summary:** Noah Puckerman made a huge scandal to the point that his parents decided to send him to Lima, Ohio. He thought his life was over when he caught sight of a blonde cheerleader named Quinn. He was surprised that he could annoy the cheerleader easily and he intends to annoy her until he gets in her spanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me.

* * *

Puck was pissed at his parents for sending him to Lima over just a little scandal he made in LA. He thought his life was over, thinking he had to leave his friends and 'friends-with-benefits' gal pals. But as soon as he arrived at the small and quiet town, he slowly realized that it was just another town he could get some new girls to hook up with and have parties away from his parents. He thought he was definitely going to be living the life, living in his own little house but reality punched him in the face when he had to live in his uncle Elijah and aunt Ruth's house. He had to go to school to continue his studies too. So Elijah gave him the keys to his semi-working truck, which Puck was really upset about because back in LA he used to have a red Ferrari as a car. He really didn't have a choice now.

Quinn was known as the goodie girl in the school. She was the most popular and the most sought out girl, but she never really gave in. As the cheerleading captain, she also was the president of the celibacy club. Today was homecoming day and she loved how the school was so spirited. She was voted one of the homecoming court as usual. She recently became single because her boyfriend Tony was a jerk. She literally was the virgin Mary of the school. Pressing her lips together, she made her way out of her car and held her binder against her chest.

The school doors opened and there he was, in his new school. He still couldn't believe he was in a different town but he thought of it as his advantage. He had cool clothes not like the boys in that school. He wore his v-neck white shirt with a leather jacket over it. His 'bad boy' style.

_New meat._ All he could think all day. Then he saw two cheerleaders walking towards him. A brunette with a flirty look and a blonde.. A little goody two-shoes looking with the cross around her neck. Puck smirked as he eyed the blonde cheerleader. For him, these kinds of girls are hard to get and he likes a good challenge. He tried his luck and spoke up. "Sup?" With his signature nod. The brunette cheerleader stopped in her tracks and responded with a flirty, 'Hey.' He smirked at the brunette but was actually waiting for a response from the blonde.

"Santana!" She called out as she smiled catching up with the Latina. "Coach is on full bitch mode so avoid eating or drinking anything that isn't Sue juice." She informed the girl and walked inside of the doors. The people parted like the red sea whenever they were around. But something new happened, some mohawked boy tried to talk to Santana, but then he looked over at her. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk. Clearly he wasn't the type of guy she wanted to be associated with, he was more of Santana's type. "I'll see you later, Tana."

_Knew it._ Puck thought as he saw the blonde cheerleader left her Latina friend with him. "So your name's Tana?" He asked with a smile. When the blonde cheerleader's eyes were still on them, Puck made sure to get all flirty with Santana. He stepped closer to her and whispered something while looking at the blonde that made Santana giggle and blush a little. He used his man whore skills to woo the cheerleader on the spot. Puck took Santana's number in a snap. Well Santana practically gave it right away after hearing the way he talked and how smooth he was. "Don't want to leave your friend all alone." Puck nodded to the blonde's direction. "Who? Quinn?" Santana looked and she saw her friend, walking by herself. _Quinn. Nice name._ Puck smirked as he finally knew the blonde cheerleader's name. "Well, we shouldn't." Santana grabbed Puck's arm and pulled him to walk with her. "Q! Wait for us!" She shouted and the people started to part again for them. "Wow. They all moved out of our way. That's pretty cool." Puck said as they finally approached Quinn. "Yeah, we own this school." Santana said as she looked at Quinn. "Right, Q?"

Quinn rolled her eyes when Tana called out to her allowing the new guy to talk to her. Pressing her binder against her chest, she nodded her head unimpressed. "Yeah, my name is Quinn actually. Only my friends call me Q." She answered as she opened her locker placing the books that she didn't need and taking the ones that she did. She knew guys like Puck and she wasn't interested in being some notch on his belt. "Is there something you need?" She asked out once the mohawked guy didn't leave. Tana was looking between Quinn and Puck. "Hey handsome, let me show you around." Tana purred and pulled on his arm.

Puck nodded as Quinn spoke. He was actually turned on with her bitchiness. Bitchy girls are the hard to get types but all you need is persistence and you're on your way to success getting her the way she actually wants. Before Santana could really pull him away from Quinn, he caught a sight of her schedule on her locker door. "Nice sched. We almost have all the subjects together." Puck smirked and finally letting Santana pull him. He made sure to whisper 'See yah' on Quinn's ear. That would make a good impact on the blonde. "So, what's up with ice queen there? She wasn't very nice to the new kid." Puck laughed softly as he asked Santana when they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Quinn nodded her head sarcastically as he mentioned their similar schedules. "Fantastic." She mumbled and shook her head. She turned around making her way to her first period. She already knew that Tana was going to try to get in his pants before first period, so hopefully he would miss it (if that was one of the classes they shared). Sitting down in her usual class, she began to take out her homework.

"She's always like that." Tana commented to Puck, but she wasn't interested in talking about Q, "You're hot, I'm hot. So we should gets it on." She raised her eyebrow at him, her lips curling into a smirk.

Puck nodded as Santana told him Quinn was always like that. But then a smirk slowly appeared across his lips when Santana wanted to get it on with him and he definitely knew what it meant. It's basically his language. Puck placed his hands on each side of Santana's waists and practically pinning her to the nearest wall. It was a good thing people were starting to go to their first classes and the hallways were almost empty. Santana playfully pushed Puck off her and pulled him to the nearest janitor's closet she knew.

Puck had a huge grin as he entered his first class. He wasn't late nor wasn't he early either. The teacher was a little kind to him, knowing he was a new student. After looking at his papers, the teacher told the young man to tell the class something about himself. "Sup, I'm Puck." Puck started as he faced the class. "I transferred here from Los Angeles." He ran his hand through his mohawk that made all the girls sigh except for one familiar blonde. "Alright, alright. You can sit down on that empty chair there, behind Ms. Fabray." Puck walked towards Quinn but passed through her and sat down on his seat. He poked Quinn's back with his pen and leaned closer so she could hear him whisper. "Sup, Fabray." Puck smirked and sat back on his chair. _This is gonna be interesting._ He thought as he chewed on his pen.

Oh fantastic, the annoying guy was in her class. She had a feeling that he was going to bug her. She watched as he cockily spoke to the class and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. I'm trying to pay attention." She whispered back not bothering to look behind her. Her eyes remained on the teacher as they started to talk about the book that they had to read. Raising her hand. "Well I think that the author was trying say that guilt definitely is a factor in the murders mind. He thinks he's seeing things because it's a projection of his own guilt."

Puck just laughed quietly when Quinn told her to shut up. Seriously, this girl was really interesting. He had encounters with girls just like her but when he kept pushing their buttons, they eventually gave up. He thinks that she's not like those girls. And it made Puck want to bother her more. He wants to know all of her buttons and push them all at the same time, curiously wanting to know what her reaction will be. Puck raised an eyebrow as he heard Quinn answer a question that the teacher asked, that he didn't even heard. _Wow. She's hella smart._ He poked Quinn's back again with his pen to ask a question. "What book are we talking about?" Puck whispered.

Quinn smiled once the teacher applauded her for her answer. She felt a poking at her back, she knew it was Puck and she didn't want to turn around. "Tell tale heart." She whispered as she turned her head over her shoulder. "Will you stop bothering me? I'm trying to pay attention to class." She hissed and she turned back around. Tapping her pencil against the desk, she listened to the teacher explain more about the book. She could see the other girls looking at the new boy, clearly they were all attracted to him, hopefully that would get him off her case.

Puck threw his hands up laughing a little when Quinn finally turned her head over her shoulder and hissed at him. He couldn't get over at how he was irritating this girl so easily. When he finally knew what book they were discussing, Puck raised his hand and the teacher called him. "The narrator, which was the killer, argued that he is not mad. Feeling guilt is only a natural feeling after doing such a crime. And the things he was hearing, it was the dude he killed haunting him." He said with confidence even though he didn't really know what he was talking about. He just wanted Quinn to know that he too can recite in class. Almost all the girls in class nodded in agreement to what Puck said. He noticed and poked Quinn again. "Did I do good?" Puck asked with a grin.

Quinn listened to Puck speak and she knew it was a bunch of bullshit that he copied from her. She sighed as all the other girls were all over Puck. Couldn't they see he was an idiot? She laughed as the bell rang and she stood up turning to him. "You're an idiot, you know that? I see the other girls going gaga over you but you are nothing special. So leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you." She hissed at him looking at the other girls who looked shocked. "I know what type of guy you are and I'm not interested."

Puck licked his lips as he listened to Quinn. He definitely hasn't encountered a girl like her and he was really interested on what she's like in bed, all fired up like that. Hell, he could even let her be in control. Puck smirked at Quinn as the girls stayed and watched the cheerleader blow the new kid off on his first day. He stood up, gathered his books and walked closer to Quinn. Their faces were just an inch away. "And I know what type of girl you are. Ice queen, self-centered, assuming and a know it all. I'm not interested either." Puck playfully scoffed before starting to walk out of their room. "Oh, and by the way." He stopped in his tracks but didn't bother turning. "I'm into Santana. Not you." Puck was still smirking as he stepped out of the classroom and went to his next class. _That would get her attention._

Quinn wanted to burst out laughing. Did he really think he could make her jealous? Please, she liked good, sweet guys. She already had her mind set on Sam Evans, the new Quarterback. Speaking of which she saw him coming towards her and she swiftly turned to open her locker. As he leaned up against the locker, Quinn smiled. "Samuel Evans, what can I do for you?" She teased as the blonde kissed her cheek. Turning her head to look at Puck she smirked right back. Two could play that game.

Puck laughed as he saw Quinn looking at him with a smirk and a blonde Bieber looking guy right by her locker. He couldn't stop laughing to himself, knowing what he did worked. Puck totally got Quinn's attention and now she's trying to make him jealous. _Step one, completed. _He smirked back to Quinn before opening his locker and getting his book for his next class, which was Math. Puck sighed as he checked his schedule for the second time and yes, it was definitely Math. His thoughts were cut when a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist. Puck turned his head and saw Santana. "Sup, babe?" He turned around and kissed the Latina on the lips. In the hallway. For everyone to see. Especially a certain blonde cheerleader.

Santana worked fast that was sure. But Quinn wasn't like Santana, she liked to actually get to know guys before she let them near her lips. It just proved to her what type of guy he was. "Are you coming to Celibacy club today?" She asked Sam as they made their way to Math. She grinned happily when he agreed. "Oh and Church this Sunday, I'll save you a seat." She giggled and entered the room. She sat in her normal seat, Sam next to her and Santana in front of her. Brittany sat behind her. Opening her book, she took the neatly written homework out of her binder to turn in.

Puck let Santana pull him in Math class. For him, Math was the most boring subject in the world. He knew a lot about Math, don't even ask. He wished he could just skip this class than sit there and hear lessons on Algebra over and over and over again. Puck sat on the seat right next to Santana. He was about to open his book when someone tapped on his shoulder. Puck turned to face the person and saw the Bieber looking blonde guy. He pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing. "Hey, I'm Sam. You're new here, right?" Puck nodded in a cool way, of course. "I'm Puck." He shook hands with the blonde boy and sneaked a peak at Quinn who was right beside him. "Oh, and this is Quinn." Sam introduced her happily. "So, you're a jock?" Puck changed the topic, not even bothering to look at Quinn anymore.

Boys will be boys so Quinn left them to talk about sports etc. But her head perked up when she heard her, Brittany, and Santana's names called on the intercom. Perfect, that only meant one thing, Coach wanted to see them. Standing up, she tucked everything back in her bag neatly before tightening her ponytail. Everything had to be perfect. "Sorry, Mr. Robertson." She apologized for the interruption. She turned her head to look at Sam but instructions her eyes fell on Puck.

Puck was a little bit surprised when he heard Quinn and Santana's names from the intercom. _They must be really big shots here. _He was impressed but he wasn't gonna let anyone know. "See yah later." Puck said to Santana after she kissed him on the cheek. His eyes then focused directly on the standing blonde cheerleader, who was actually looking at him as well. Puck got his books and stood. He got closer to Quinn but before she could say anything, he sat on her seat and continued talking to Sam about football. "Oh. See you later Quinn! I'll save you a seat at lunch." Sam said to Quinn while Puck flipped through the pages of his Math book. When Quinn was about to exit the door, Puck looked at her then at Sam who was still talking about football. "I'm actually the quarterback." Sam said proudly. "Really? I was the quarterback at my old school." Puck said proudly as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was the starter? Don't be shy to leave reviews :)


	2. Tryouts

**Thank you all sooo much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot and here is the 2****nd**** chapter of Attraction!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs bear with me, please.

* * *

After getting to 'hangout' with Sam Evans during Math, Puck was convinced to tryout for the football team, which he didn't decline to. He was his old school's quarterback, why not try to be a jock in his new school? He and Sam were inseparable after their class. Everyone saw that the new kid was hanging out with the 'in' crowd that automatically made him cool, which was a rare occasion where a new kid was labeled 'cool' on his first day. Puck thought Sam was actually a nice guy, even though he was kind of in his was into getting into Quinn Fabray's cheerleading skirt.

Sam waited for Puck by his locker, meeting up so he could get Puck ready for his tryouts. "Wait. Dude, did you seriously got me a tryout today? I'm not freaking ready, man. I don't have extra clothes with me." He said as he opened his locker with his combination. "It's okay, man. I can lend you some clothes. I've got them in my gym locker. Come on! I'm pretty excited to get you in the football club. We can hangout more!" Sam said excitedly with a slap on Puck's back. Puck laughed and thought it was cool of his new friend. "Alright, alright. But I ain't washing those clothes." He said as he grabbed his backpack, closed his locker and pushed Sam so he could lead the way to the gym lockers.

It was pretty sunny out and Puck liked the weather. He missed his old house, where they had a pool at the back and he would just lie under the sun for hours. But instead he was at Lima with a bunch of jocks around him. "You've got what it takes?" One black jock asked. Puck wasn't afraid of anything. He had his own fight club back home and a reputation that nobody can tamper with. He was no pussy. Puck wore Sam's Mckinley PE shirt, which was tight on him that you could see his muscles, and some long shorts, which thank God wasn't that fit on him. As they waited for their coach, Puck saw Sam waved at someone and he looked at the person and saw Quinn. He smirked, raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, staring at the blonde cheerleader.

Thankfully the rest of the day was spent with Puck all over Santana. The Latina kept him busy so he wouldn't bother her. She was just happy that he had finally gotten the picture, she wanted nothing to do with him. As the school day ended she was half listening to her best friend going on and on about her new boo, and how he was good in bed. "Seriously Tana? On your first day?" She groaned knowing that the girl loved to have sex. She shook her head as they entered the football field and began to stretch. "Q, that guy his sexy as hell. Did you see his muscles? Man, he's hot and all mines." Tana bragged before continuing to brag to the other cheerleaders. Uninterested, Quinn jogged over to Coach who told her that had to practice on the sidelines today because of football tryouts.

To much of her surprise she saw Puck hanging out with Sam. What was he trying to do? This guy was like a thorn on her side. And once their gazes met, she glared at him. "Okay girls! We are on the sidelines today so no stunts, it'll be a conditioning day. So two miles of running to begin with." Coach called out and everyone groaned, "Q, you stay here, we've got discussing to do about Regionals." Nodding her head she quickly made her way to the Coach. Ever so often she would steal glances behind her and that new kid was always looking at her. That was that. She jogged her way over to him, "You want my attention? Come to celibacy club tomorrow."

Puck couldn't help it. Out of all the cheerleaders that were on the field, all his eyes could focus on was this ice queen exterior blonde cheerleader. And looks like she's the head cheerleader too. Puck smiled as he noticed that Quinn kept glancing at his way. He didn't know if she was just looking at Sam or she was really looking at him. He didn't care. As long as she saw him, he was okay with it. Puck smirked when Quinn jogged her way over to him just so she could talk to him. "I don't think I need to. You just made your way over to where I was. I think I already got your attention." He quirked both of his eyebrows and flexed a little, letting Quinn see his muscles close up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't be shy to leave reviews! :)


	3. Texting the Ice Queen

**Thank you all sooo much for reading and reviewing! Here is the 3rd****chapter of Attraction out of 4! Btw, I have good news to tell once I post the last chapter for this story. Can't wait! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs bear with me, please.

* * *

**Unknown Number:** sup fabray ;)  
**Quinn:** Who is this?  
**Unknown Number:** guess whooo  
**Quinn:** I swear if this Jewstalker I'm going to change my number again. Jacob leave me alone, I will not give you my panties.  
**Unknown Number:** i might b a jew but i aint jacob.  
**Unknown Number:** want me to punch the hell out of that kid?  
**Unknown Number:** y does he even want ur panties?  
**Quinn:** Who is this then?!  
**Unknown Number:** ur new bestfriend  
**Unknown Number:** puck :D  
**Quinn:** Leave me alone.  
**Puck:** wat? i just wanna be friends ;) wat's wrong with dat?  
**Quinn:** I'm not interested.  
**Puck:** y not? thot ur miss goodie tushus.. guess ur really the ice queen tsk  
**Quinn:** Bye.  
**Puck:** see my point? come on. im the new kid. and im cool. even your friends think i am  
**Quinn:** So? Go hang out with them then. I've got a date to get ready for.  
**Puck:** ooh. Q's got a date. hu's the poor guy?  
**Quinn:** So? Go hang out with them then. I've got a date to get ready for.  
**Puck:** ooh. Q's got a date. hu's the poor guy?  
**Quinn:** Samuel.  
**Puck:** sam? sam evans? poor guy. he's a gud guy. dnt break him hahaha  
**Quinn:** Oh shut up.  
**Puck:** hahaha u excited?  
**Quinn:** Bye.  
**Puck:** seriously? i bet ur thinking of ways how to b all sexy for sam. rn't u?  
**Puck:** u dnt need to. u're already sexy, Q  
**Quinn:** I don't strive to be sexy, I want to look beautiful and classy.  
**Puck:** well u're beautiful and sexy. classy if u wanna impress rich white boys. but 4 me, u're the full package  
**Quinn:** You are not getting in my pants.  
**Puck:** did i texted that i want to get in your pants? dnt think so  
**Quinn:** I know your hidden intentions.  
**Puck:** really? well they arn't hidden anymore, are they?  
**Puck:** yea, i wanna fuck you. y? cause u're freakin hot, sexy, beautiful…  
**Puck:** …. and I cant stop thinking about u!  
**Quinn:** You are disgusting.  
**Puck:** can u blame a guy? look at u  
**Quinn:** Just go away.  
**Puck:** y? i dnt believe u're not into this. everybody is into me.  
**Quinn:** You're unattractive.  
**Puck:** really now? i guess u havnt seen me shirtless  
**Quinn:** I never want to.  
**Puck:** suuuuure  
**Quinn:** You are so gross. It's making me nauseous.  
**Puck:** mhmm. lets see if u're still saying that after you see me shirtless  
**Quinn:** Fine, if that'll make you back off then come over. I'm in my backyard tanning.  
**Puck:** cool. be there in 10 ;)

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't be shy to leave reviews! :)


	4. Shirtless Times

**Thank you all sooo much for reading and reviewing! Here is the 4****th ****and last chapter of Attraction! So the good news is… There might be a sequel to Second Time Around Just Got Sweeter! Wuhoooo! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs bear with me, please.

* * *

Puck wasn't surprised when Quinn asked him to finally come over to her house. _Step 3, success! _He thought as he had a huge smile, picking out something to wear. Puck settled with a pair of red board shorts and his famous white tight sleeveless wife beater. So he could show out his awesome guns. Puck put on his favorite black aviators and took his keys and phone. He ran downstairs to get out of the house and he climbed in his truck, reading the directions again while turning on the engine. Puck pulled out from the garage and made his way to Quinn's house.

Puck parked right in front of the Fabray's house and got out off his truck. He shoved his phone and key in his pocket as he walked towards the front door. Puck rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open. Sure he was some badass but getting invited over to a girl's house for the first time, his rule was to be a gentleman. Especially to this girl.

"He.." Puck's greeting was cut by Quinn's cold exterior and her immediate turning around. But yet, he entered her house and closed the door behind him. He quickly followed Quinn, looking around her beautiful home but then his eyes fell on Quinn's lower, lower back and realized she was wearing a swimsuit. _Damn, girl._ Puck thought and smirked, licking his lips once in a while. His thought was cut off and was faced to a backyard with a pool. "Awesome." Puck nodded as he eyed the backyard. It was pretty spacious. It had a pool and a lawn to play around.

When he heard Quinn spoke, he quickly emptied his pockets, took off his aviators and placed his things on the chair where there was a phone. He was guessing it was Quinn's. Puck slowly took off his wife beater and placed it on the same chair. He walked sexily to the edge of the pool and took off his sandals. Puck dived into the pool perfectly with one swift. His head popped out, running a hand through his mohawk before he swam to Quinn. "You have a cool house, Q." He smiled genuinely. "Thanks for inviting me." Puck grinned, knowing it would somehow annoy Quinn.

Puck just chuckled when Quinn said she didn't plan on him to stay very long, but he definitely planned on it and will stay whether she liked it or not but he wanted it is she liked it. _And she will._ He thought. And again, his thoughts were cut off when Quinn practically pounced on him and his arms automatically wrapped around Quinn's waist. Puck was about to answer her questions but then his lips were met with the blonde's lips into a kiss. He didn't hesitate and deepened it a little. "Mhm." Puck said as he kissed Quinn softly and sweetly, not his usual way of kissing but he felt like doing it.

Quinn was taken back when he kissed her back. A low whimper fell from her lips as she felt her heart racing. Oh god, she felt something for this annoying guy. No, she couldn't do that. Pushing herself away from him. She stayed silent as she looked into his eyes. "This is wrong, just wrong. I can't. Guys like you only want sex, I can't give you that to you. Look I'm sorry." She sighed softly as she looked down at her hands wrapped around his neck.

Puck couldn't help but smile into the kiss when he heard a low whimper coming from the hot wet blonde. He actually frowned when Quinn pushed herself, causing the kiss to stop. "Don't be sorry." Puck leaned his head closer to Quinn's again but instead of kissing her again, he kissed her jaw. He kissed his way down to the blonde's neck, leaving big wet kisses, not like it was wet already. "I get what I get." Puck suddenly said without even thinking. He doesn't want not getting what he wants, which is sex. But this girl made him say it. He doesn't care anymore. All he wants was to get this girl's attention.. And maybe for her to like him.

Quinn closed her eyes once she felt his lips against her jaw then neck. She let out a quiet moan not being able to hold it back. His lips felt so good, something that she hadn't felt in such a long time. "Please please stop." She whimpered knowing that she was losing control of herself. She wanted Puck and somehow she couldn't fight it or deny the chemistry between the two. Sighing softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Okay, okay. Take me." She hummed knowing that he knew exactly what that meant.

Puck definitely didn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to make Quinn go crazy and it worked. It always works. But he was glad it worked on Quinn Fabray. Puck kissed his way up to her lips again but before kissing her again and going further to what he wanted, he had to ask a question first. "Are you sure about this?" He asked while one of his hands worked its way in between their bodies and slowly rubbed Quinn though her swimsuit. Puck kissed everywhere on her face except her lips.

Quinn nodded, she was sure. Well mostly sure. She gulped as she felt his hands against her letting out a deep pleasures moan. "Ye-yes I'm sure." She stuttered out trying to keep her composure. "I need it." She hummed as she reached down and slipped her swimsuit bottom off and tossed it behind her on the ground. "You better not tell anyone though."

Puck smirked and pulled back a little, without stopping rubbing her, to look at how Quinn looked. His smirk got bigger when he saw Quinn all turned on. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Puck kissed her on the lips as he slowly inserted his middle finger in her while his thumb continued to rub her clit. "I'll make you feel.. soooo good." He said with a hoarse voice as he bit Quinn's bottom lip. Puck slowly moved them to the wall of the pool with Quinn's back on it, pinning her. "You like this?" He moved his finger in her like he was looking for something.

Quinn gasped for air as she felt his finger sliding inside of her. Her hands immediately moved to his shoulder gripping it tightly. "Ye-yes." She stuttered out to answer his question. God, it felt so good. She was going to hell for this and she didn't even care. "Don't stop…" She moaned out, her hips rocking forward against his hand. Her eyes fluttered close as she pressed her lips against his roughly. All the lust for him was breaking loose. "Harder, please." She begged.

Puck was freakin' rock hard ever since he heard Quinn's first moan. All Puck could really hear was Quinn's noises and the movement of the water as Quinn rocked her hips forward to him. Quinn looked so hot, Puck wanted to fuck her all day. "You want it hard, huh? Such a bad girl." He took his finger out, quickly pushed his board shorts down and rubbed the tip of his cock on Quinn's clit. "Before I go harder, I want you to meet Puckerman Jr." Puck said as he kissed down Quinn's neck and down to her swimsuit covered breasts.

The way Puck dirty talked her was such a turn on. She hissed out as she felt his dick rubbing against her clit. "Don't tease me." She whined as she threw her head back, her hands gripping at his mohawk and tugging at it. "I need you inside of me." She hummed as she pushed his face closer to her breasts.

Quinn might not see it but Puck was smiling like an idiot on her breasts. Before Puck obliged to Quinn, he pulled down Quinn's swimsuit top until her stomach to expose her breasts. He kissed his way back up to her lips, wanting to kiss her as he prepared to go in her. "Yes, ma'am." Puck whispered before capturing her lips as he slowly inserted his rock hard cock in her. He moaned into Quinn's mouth as he felt her tight walls around him. Puck's hand was grasping the edge of the pool while his other hand was squeezing one of Quinn's breasts. "Fuck…" He moaned out into Quinn's mouth.

Quinn gasped out as she felt him sliding inside of her. She could feel the slight pain taking over her body but it was oddly pleasuring. Her nails tug into his shoulder as she panted with every thrust he made inside of her. "Yes, uh." She moaned out, feeling the water splashing against her face. She loved the way the water felt against her clit as their bodies caused ripples with all their movements. "More, more." She chanted, her voice cracking with desperation.

Puck obliged to what Quinn wanted and made his thrusts deeper and faster. He wanted to make Quinn feel good and give her everything she wanted. Puck suddenly remembered that the girl was a cheerleader. "Let's see how flexible you are, Ms. Fabray." He whispered into her ear as he stopped squeezing her breasts and lifted one of her legs, hooking it on his shoulder. Puck kept his hand on Quinn's ass, squeezing it and to keep her in place as he thrusted deep and hard in her. "Mmmm. Very.. flexible." He panted out on her neck and sucked on a patch of her skin there.

Quinn groaned as he lifted her leg over his shoulder- it didn't hurt but instead it felt much more amazing. "Oh god. Yes, yes." She grunted with each thrust. Her entire body was sweating even under the water. She could feel her lower stomach tightening knowing that meant she was getting close. "I-I" She stuttered through deep breaths. "I'm going to cum, don't stop." She yelped out as she reached to the side clutching at the edge of the pool. "Shit…Puck!" She moaned out as she came against him.

Puck groaned out Quinn's name loudly as he spilled his seeds inside of her, spurred by Quinn's walls contracting around him almost strangling and milking him dry. He slowly put down Quinn's leg and still held her, knowing she might not have enough energy to stand up by herself. Puck kept his face on her neck, placing light kisses. He was still inside Quinn, softening, but he didn't want to slide out of her. He wanted more of her. He wanted to make her feel good again. And he wanted to hear her scream his name one more time. Puck really liked it when Quinn yelled his name as she came. It meant that she knew who was making her feel this good. "You were amazing." Puck whispered into her and as he nipped on her earlobe gently, still trying to catch his breath.

Funny thing about everything is that from the moment they laid eyes on each other it was an instant attraction.

* * *

**Thank you so much for everybody who read, followed, favorite and reviewed this story!**

**Don't be shy to post your comments on the story :)**


End file.
